The Emperor is a Stalker
by Tsukuyomi Hikaru
Summary: The reason on why Kuroko can't have a normal highschool life? It is because Akashi Seijuro keeps on stalking her. A/N: Prologue has been rewritten.
1. Prologue

_**Normal POV**_

It was valentines day today. Girls giving chocolates to boys they like. Boys happy receiving chocolate from the girl they like.

All the girls in Teikou seemed to have given their chocolate to their loved one. All except one, Kuroko Tetsuna.

A petite girl with barely any presence. If you would describe her it would be, plain, quiet and boring.

No one notices her at school and that makes everything easy for Kuroko.

At least when she is late for school she just has to make the same excuse: 'I was here the whole time.'

No one but one noticed her.

And it was none other Akashi Seijuro. The one who recieved the most chocolate in Teikou.

Despite his dangerous aura, that doesn't discourage the girls to give him their love filled chocolate.

Receiving stacks and stacks of chocolate Akashi wanted nothing to do with them. So he threw them away with out tasting even a piece of chocolate.

But he wanted _her _chocolate.

And who is this _her_?

The guess is Kuroko Tetsuna.

And that is correct.

Akashi has an attachment to her since she was the first one to defy him.

That attachment was so strong that he wanted to know _everything _and I mean _Everything _about her.

So he concluded to stalk her.

Yes. Stalking.

Kuroko can easily see and slip away from the stalker easily with her observation skills and lack of presence but Akashi was on another level.

No one can escape is Emperor Eye.

Everyday after school,

Every time she goes out,

Every single movement she does in and out of school,

He knows.

Everyday at school he watches her.

He knows what she eats and reads.

When she went to Maji burger after school,

He sits on a seat not so near her but near enough to watch her sip her milkshake and munch her burger.

Always always always watching her. Not noticing that he himself was noticed.

Then one day...

Akashi was leaning on a tree looking as natural as ever. Kuroko was right ahead of the tree and ofcourse Akashi was stalking her again.

Kuroko always wore an expressionless mask but deep inside she is actually bothered by Akashi. She noticed him a few weeks ago. Had enough of Akashi's stalking routines, Kuroko turned back and walked towards the tree Akashi was hiding behind on.

"Akashi Seijuro please come out."

_No Answer_

"Akashi-kun!"

_No Answer_

Kuroko dragged the almighty Akashi Seijuro from the tree.

"Akashi-kun please stop this."

"I love you Tetsuna." Akashi says ignoring what Kuroko just said.

"As I've said last time, I'm sorry. I cannot return your feelings. So please stop this nonsense Akashi-kun. This is going too far."

"There's no meaning in anything if you are not with me." Akashi pulls Kuroko into a tight embrace. "Who is it?! Who is this person you love so much that you would reject me not once but twice?!" Akashi tightens the embrace nearly crushing Kuroko's small body.

"A-Akashi-kun it hurts. P-Please let go." Kuroko manages to choke out.

Akashi's eyes widen when he came back to. He immediately released Kuroko as she heavily breathes.

"T-Tetsuna. Sorry I don't know what came over me..." Akashi slowly approaches Kuroko. He was about to touch her shoulder but instead he got his hand slapped away.

"Your right. I have someone who I love. That's why, please stop." Kuroko says nearly into tears.

She runs away leaving a shocked Akashi Seijuro just standing. His eyes turn cold while he thinks,

_'Who is this guy that she is so in love with? Why can't it be me. I'll show her that I love her more! I'll kill that guy.'_

**Who is the guy Kuroko really likes? Or was it just a bluff?**


	2. The Cry of Ai

**Warning: Fem!Kuro Male!Momoi**

_**Chapter 1 Normal POV**_

It was another day of school for Kuroko Tetsuna. She usually goes to school together with her childhood friends, Aomine Daiki and Momoi Sasuke, but Aomine has morning basketball practice today and Momoi has manager stuff to do.

"I'm going Mayuzumi-kun." Kuroko says to a silver haired boy.

"Tetsuna... when will you adress me as your _brother_? I know it's a bit sudden that all this happened but, you can't even call me by my first name? Why?" Mayuzumi sadly asks.

"I'll be late Mayuzumi-kun. So please excuse me." Kuroko quickly runs out the door closing it behind her before her _brother _could say anything.

"It just doesn't feel right." Kuroko mutters. "Why did we have to be _siblings_?"

_**Flashback:**_

_"Tetsuna, this is your brother, Chihiro." A kind looking man with the same teal hair and eyes as Kuroko said._

_"Brother? Then why does he have a different last name?" The middle school Kuroko asked._

_"You both had different mothers so basically he is your step brother. But he will be given his mother's maiden name, Mayuzumi, instead." The man replied._

_"Hello there Tetsuna. Nice to see you again. It's been a long time." Mayuzumi greeted._

_"M-Mayuzumi-kun..." Kuroko choked out._

_"No. It's Chihiro onii san, for you."_

_Kuroko's eyes widen._

_'This can't be happening right?'_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Kuroko still could not accept it. The senpai who was the first to notice her. The senpai who had experienced the same feeling of being unnoticed like her. The senpai... she loved so dearly... was actually her step brother, who had the same blood as her running through his veins. It was all so wrong.

"Even though your my brother, my feelings for you won't ever change. Therefore, I'll never acknowledge you as my brother." Kuroko mutters before she walks off for school.

* * *

From the Student Council Office window, a pair of crimson and gold eyes scan the entrance of Teikou impatiently.

_'Just where is she?' _Akashi thinks while moving a Shogi piece.

A knocking sound could be heard at the door and the door slowly opened.

"Akashi. The coach wants to talk to you." A guy with green hair and glasses says.

"Shintaro tell him I'm busy." Akashi says not parting his eyes from the view of the Teikou entrance.

"But-"

"Midorima Shintaro do I have to repeat myself?" Akashi finally turns to Midorima glaring at him.

Midorima stiffened but regained his composure when he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Then after the business your doing." He says. "It concerns the practice match we are having against Seirin."

Midorima turns to leave but a picture flew his way.

"That girl. If you see her, bring her to the office immediately." Akashi ordered.

"Why?"

"It does not concern you." He replied bluntly.

Midorima looks at the picture not changing his expression.

A familiar girl with teal hair and eyes, pale white skin and a small smile on her lips.

_'So she is the reason why Akashi is absent during practices. Of all people it had to be her.'_

Midorima folds the picture and puts it in his pocket.

"I'll keep that in mind Akashi."

The door closes behind Midorima.

"Kuroko Tetsuna. I Love You." Akashi says after a period of silence. He flicks a Shogi piece into the air and catches it, squeezing it slightly.

"Like this Shogi piece I'll control your every movement and make sure you never leave my sight." Akashi mutters darkly.

He turns to the window again and sees the gem that he had been _patiently _waiting for.

"Tetsuna..." Akashi's eyes soften at the sight of his Godess.

Down below, Kuroko could feel someone staring at her.

_'Akashi-kun... Please just stop.'_

Kuroko's face saddens but she continued reading her book, **The Cry of Ai**.

Each step she takes gives her the feeling that she had just entered the predator's den.

Well logically speaking, her school _is _the predator's den. After all, the one stalking her is the Student Council President of Teiko for god's sake. Oh and the teachers? They couldn't even hold a candle to Akashi Seijuro. So basically he's the top dog here.

_'Ignore him Ignore him Ignore him don't worry, just keep this facade up and you'll be alright.' _Kuroko thinks anxiously.

She quickens her pace to her class finding it the only safest spot in this hell , since Aomine and Momoi are there actually.

"With them here I'll still maintain my sanity." Kuroko mutters, relieved.

Kuroko flips a page immersing herself in the book and forgetting all her worries. Though this book was a new one, Kuroko chooses it as her favourite. Now this was rare. We all know that Kuroko is one hell of a picky reader.

The story revolves around a young and beautiful girl named Ai. She was the daughter of a poor farmer but she was still happy with her life. Due to her lack of presence, no one could notice her beauty. But, a young Emperor did. That Emperor was watching for a long time actually. He was dashing and talented. Every maiden has fallen in love with him. The most attractive part of him is his different coloured eyes. Crimson and Deep Blue. He one day confessed his love for Ai but was rejected much to his dismay. Despite that he persisted until Ai loathed him. And that made him do gruesome measures in order to capture her attention…

Kuroko feels like Ai and she are going through the same thing. _Except_ for the part where the Emperor does gruesome measures. Funny thing is, the author of **The Cry of Ai **is named Emperor. Wow. Kuroko closes her book and gently places it on her table.

_'Emperor, Heterochromatia, Persistance. Coincidence? It reminds me of someone I know. Maybe I'm just thinking of too much.' _Kuroko thought as she rubs her temple. She was deep in thought and did not notice her tanned childhood friend who was calling her name repeatedly.

"Oi Tetsu! Tetsu! Earth to Tetsu!" Aomine waves his hand infront of Kuroko's face which finally made her come to.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Sorry." Kuroko apologised.

"Is something bothering you? You've been out of it for the past few days. Especially yesterday."

"Nothing's wrong." Kuroko assured.

"I see… Tetsu want to come to Maji burger after school?" Aomine asked changing the subject.

"The three of us?" **Momoi Included**

"No. With the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

"I….see." Kuroko says slowly.

'_That would mean Akashi-kun would be there. I don't want to see him.' _Kuroko thinks sadly.

Aomine notices her saddened face.

"Huh? Tetsu what's wrong? Your acting weird again."

"Eh? Ah. Maybe because I read too much so I was getting sleep deprived." Kuroko lied.

Aomine puts his big hand on Kuroko's head.

"If that was the case then say so earlier. Idiot."

"Yeah."

_**Time Skip~ Lunch Time**_

"Tetsu-chan Dai-chan let's eat!" A cheerful Momoi said.

"Oi Sasuke. I hope you did **not** make me lunch." Aomine said glaring at the pink haired boy.

"Of course I did! Be grateful that **I** even bothered to cook for you."

Sasuke hands Aomine a blue bento box. And he does not want to even know what is underneath the cover.

_Is it going to be edible?_

_Is it going to be charcoaled this time?_

_Is it going to be a good sight to look at?_

Those questions keep on pestering Aomine to answer them.

'_It's now or never.' _Aomine gulped.

Bracing himself he opened the cover.

'_Oh Dear God.'_

**A/N: Due to some reasons, I cannot explain what Aomine had just seen so please picture it in mosaics. Thank you for your cooperation.**

"S-Sasuke. Are trying to kill me?!"

"Ofcourse not!"

"Then what the hell is that?!"

"Tamagoyaki, chicken and rice balls." Momoi explains proudly.

"Just what the hell happened in your kitchen?!"

"How rude! Tetsu-chan you can tell- Eh?" Momoi looks around for his female friend.

"TRAITOOOOOOOOR!" Aomine shouts dramatically.

_**With Kuroko~**_

Kuroko sighs and closes the door behind her.

"Those two would make a great married couple but problem is both of them are guys. And Aomine could be drama king with that shout of his just now. That guy is an idiot but he is _talented_. I guess." She mutters.

Kuroko makes her way to the Library hoping to read in peace. The Library is also one of the safe spots. She takes out her book and takes a peek of the next page.

_Bump_

There goes Kuroko's precious book. Floating down to a green haired guy's head.

"Ah I'm sorry." Kuroko says while standing up.

The green haired guy looked around on who he had just bumped into and was face to face with Kuroko when he turned his head to the left.

"Ah-Guaghhh!"

"Um I'm sorry for bumping into you…." Kuroko gestures to the head of the guy where her book has landed.

"That too, I'm sorry."

The guy stands up still the book on his head and he pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose. De ja vu alert.

"I'm sorry also, Kuroko Tetsuna."

"How do you know my name?"

"Please come with me to the Student Council Office. Akashi wants to see you." He said ignoring her queston.

'_Akashi-kun?! He….. Why?!'_


End file.
